5G New Radio (5G NR) is an air interface for 5G wireless systems and comprises the radio frequency portion of the circuit between the mobile device and the active base station. 5G NR uses sub-6 GHz frequencies as well as millimeter wavelength (mmWave) frequencies which is generally considered the band of spectrum between about 30 GHz and 300 GHz. Steering beam phased arrays are commonly used in millimeter wave mobile communications in 5G New Radio and in short range communications in 801.11ad and 802.11ay. Steering beam phased array antenna solutions have the benefit of a narrow antenna beam and actively steerable antenna directions, as well as antenna array gain for both transmit and receiving, and spatial power combining gain on transmit (Tx). However, a phased array solution achieves the array gain and power gain at the cost of size (using more antenna array elements and more circuit elements). Space is at a premium in mobile devices and traditional steering beam phased array antenna solutions present issues in both physical footprint within a mobile device and in maintaining a link with a base station or access point.